A Bumpy Road and A Safe Landing
by always Amuto
Summary: Full summary inside: Amu has been dating her 'love of her life' and she thought she was so she thought. He never thought of her as his 'girlfriend', just a simple toy to keep him busy. That's when Ikuto came along. Will Tadase keep her to himself or will Ikuto help her out? Sorry about that, it sucks.


**Me: Hey peeps! I am rewriting this story because I thought it went too fast and it wasn't very detailed that much so please enjoy. **

**Summary: Amu has been dating her 'love of her life' and she thought she was happy….as so she thought. She thought that she was the luckiest person on earth to be with him…but she was wrong. Everything has turned upside down when she's with Tadase because he only used her. He never thought of her as his 'girlfriend', just a simple toy to keep him busy. That's when Ikuto came along. He saved her from her misery and is determined to make her happy, to bring back the sparkle in her eyes, to bring back her cute, joyful expression. Will Tadase keep her to himself or will Ikuto help her out? And _why_ is she still with him if she's not happy?**

_**Credits:**_

**Cover: Luna Eclipse 33**

**Story (Every chapter except for 4): Me**

_**Ages throughout the Story (Years may pass):**_

**Hinamori Amu: 14 **

**Hotori Tadase: 14**

**Mashiro Rima: 14**

**Sanjo Kairi: 12**

**Yuiki Yaya: 13**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 16**

**Tsukiyomi Utau: 15**

**Souma Kukai: 15**

**Mizuki Yumiko: 15**

**Koseke Youko (AKA Solana): 14**

**Yugure Kiba: 19**

**A Bumpy Road and a Safe Landing**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

* * *

**Amu POV**

Hi, I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu. And I'm depressed. Care to ask? I'll tell you anyways. They left without any warning. They left me here without taking me with them. The Queen and Jack are moving on in life while I stay here with a boy that only likes Amulet Heart and a girl who is obsessed with candy and sweets. At least my Chara's are still here to help me out with it. I groaned, flipping over to my left side on my bed as I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Ugh…." I grumbled.

"Daijobu, Amu-chan?" Ran asked, hovering over towards me. I shook my head and shut my eyes.

"They left me. My two very close friends left. Am I supposed to be happy with that? Nadeshiko helps me with sorting out my feelings and Kukai gave me 'special training' to help me clear my mind. They are both very helpful to me and they just left. I don't know if I like Tadase or I have a tiny crush on Ikuto…" I explained. They tilted their tiny heads to the side and sighed.

"It's okay, Amu-chan. You have us with you. Why don't you try clearing your thoughts by talking them out with us?" Miki suggested, flying towards me too. I sighed and pursed my lips. I don't think it'll be the same.

"I don't know. It's not the same when you have a soothing voice like Nadeshiko's being replaced by a squeaky high one." I muttered.

"Hey! Our voices are not squeaky and high! They are just simply soothing and sweet just like Nadeshiko's desu~" Su retorted, crossing her arms. I smirked and giggled.

"Are you sure? It's a bit annoying when you have to hear it _all day long_." I teased. Ran turned red and her tiny little hands clenched into fists.

"It is NOT high!" Ran screamed.

"Whatever you say~" I replied. That made Miki and Ran way angry.

"Shut up, Amu-chan! That's not nice!" Miki yelled. I put my hands up in defense and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." I replied as I flung the covers over my head. "But what about Kukai? You guys are certainly not giving me lessons. You can't even drag me around the school twenty times."

"Uh….We'll get all the other Shugo Chara's to do it! Yea! We'll get Daichi, Pepe-chan, Kiseki….and uh, other Chara's! Maybe even Yoru!" Miki answered.

"Really? You think _Yoru_ is going to help us? That's not going to happen." Ran said.

"Yea. He is our enemy and we shall keep it that way. Right, Amu-chan desu~" Su added. I don't know if he should be our enemy forever, like, I mean, he's nice and all but he's just perverted and annoying at times.

"Amu-chan?" They all asked.

I'm not going to answer.

I think he'll be our friend if only he didn't have Easter to control him all the time. It's so sad when you're being controlled your whole life and you don't get to choose your own path….You know what's even more upsetting? I'm in another building and Kukai's already in High School! I have to wait until I'm a freshman to see him! That's so stupid! There's about a few more months until school is over….to be exact, 9 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days. That there, are a lot of months.

"She probably already went to sleep. That means we have to sleep too." Miki whispered. I then heard their eggs softly close and Ran's light snoring. That's cute. They can snore.

I still couldn't sleep to the thought of Nadeshiko and Kukai moving on. It's sad and I want them back. No matter how many times Nadeshiko is creepy when she Chara Changes, she's very caring and is always watching my back. No matter how many laps Kukai makes me do, I will always go an extra just for him. They were both caring towards me and I wish I can be there for their many dance competitions or any soccer games. I want to cheer them on. I wish I could be with them like how they've been there for me.

…

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I slammed my alarm clock and a rubbed my eyes, pulling myself up. I rubbed my eyes once again and yawned, stretching my arms. I groaned and cracked my back along with my knuckles. I sat up and rubbed my freezing arms to heat them up. I shivered and pulled the blankets over my bare legs.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked myself, glancing towards the clock. _Shoot, its 7 o'clock! _I scurried towards my closet and yanked out my wrinkled uniform. I flattened it with my hands as I rushed to the bathroom to take a long- I mean, short, shower. When I got in, the warm water covered my body. I poured the strawberry scented shampoo onto my hand and soaked my hair with the pink bubbles.

When I was done, I pulled on the uniform and brushed my hair, along with my teeth. I didn't have enough time to dry my hair, so I rushed down, greeted by my 7 year old sister, Ami. She was eating toast while our Mom, Midori, was reading a book while our Dad, Tsumugu, brushed his 'little sparrow's' hair.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" They all greeted. I looked at Midori's book and tilted my head to the side.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Papa's new book~ It's so good! You should really read it some time, Amu. I think you'll love it. It's called 'One or Another'. It tells you how to be yourself and it relates to birds because they're all different in special ways!" She suggested. I shrugged, smiled and grabbed Ami's toast and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Hey!" Ami complained. She looked at Ran and the others and smiled at them. They politely smiled back, at least Su did. Su is the goody-two-shoes, always making sure I was okay. Ran is the peppy, cheery one that always Chara Changes with me without permission. Miki was the artistic one that's keeping her busy by drawing everything in sight. Including Kiseki and Yoru, her secret crushes.

"Hey." I simply replied, walking out the door. "I'm off now, see ya." I slammed the door shut and walked away. I was thinking about how I have a great family and how I have to keep up my 'Cool n' Spicy' attitude until the thought of Nadeshiko entered my thoughts.

_Get out, Nadeshiko! _I mentally screamed at my brain. It just stuck out its tongue at me…if it could.

_Please get out. I'm trying to think of happy memories._ I replied, smiling freakishly to myself.

_Nu-uh! _My brain protested.

_Please leave, Nadeshiko memories._ I mentally pleaded.

_Nope!_ My memory bubbles screamed at me. Okay! I am so losing my patience.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed. My Chara's flinched and blinked at me.

"What was that, Amu-chan?" Ran asked, worried. I realized that I just screamed and some of my neighbors were staring at me like I'm a freak. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, sorry. I was just telling my brain to get rid of Nadeshiko and replace them with spending time with her twin brother and her. They just wouldn't leave, so I screamed at them. I meant to mentally scream but I guess my mouth wanted to say it too…" I trailed off, hoping they wouldn't ask any other questions about her.

"Okay…." They replied, so not buying it. My brain was not cooperating with me, so they kept on bringing up Nadeshiko, which only made me glum and cranky.

"Hey, Amu-ch-" Su started.

"Not now." I snapped.

"Oh, okay. Later on then." She answered, whispering something to Ran and the others. I always hate it when they think I don't see them when they gossip about me and stuff. We finally reached the Royal Garden for the morning meetings. I hate the morning meetings. They always fatten you up with fatty treats that Nadeshiko….._she_ made.

I opened the door and sighed heavily, struggling up the mini stairs.

"Ohayo…!" Yaya cheered, glancing at me. I stared at her and clumsily sat on my chair…with attitude. I sighed again and slumped forward.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, looking at me.

"No. Nadeshiko left. Am I _supposed_ to be happy?" I shot. He didn't seem to get my sarcasm and shook his head.

"It is rather upsetting that she left but that means we are getting new Guardians, right?" He replied, beaming. Sometimes I hate it when he always cheers up the atmosphere with his stupid smile and his sparkling ruby eyes with his perfect hair- I mean, I hate it when he always cheers me up. Why can't I be glum today? Huh?

"YEA! We _are_ getting new peeps, right? That means we should celebrate!" Yaya cheered with Pepe-chan agreeing.

"I wonder if they have Shugo Chara's." Pepe murmured.

"Don't Guardians _always_ have Shugo Charas? It's only natural…" I said.

"But that means….new beginnings! New people! New Shugo Charas!" Ran screamed. I covered my ears and ate one of the rice crackers. It is slightly burned and bitter, not as sweet as Nadeshiko made it. She made it with care and took time off just for these sweets. Tadase probably bought it off the street for free. Just to that thought, I quickly threw it on the ground.

"Ew!" I screeched, 'cleaning' my tongue.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san? You don't like the Rice Cracker? Yea, me too. I bought it off of someone for a dollar. Pretty cheap but poor quality." He said, dumping them down the trash.

"Hey! I like it!" Yaya and Pepe complained. I sweat dropped and leaned backwards, letting my chair support me with only its two legs.

_RING!_

I quickly gathered my stuff and exited the garden with Yaya and Tadase behind me with their Charas. We walked into our class and sat down, waiting for Nikaido-sensei to arrive. Just recently, he quit from Easter and became a real teacher, teaching _real_ information. I stared out the window, looking at the birds fly and some trucks unload some lunches. I sighed and looked up to the front of the room where Nikaido-sensei was struggling to keep the papers balanced. He succeeded and huffed for air. Is he _that_ out of shape?

"Okay students, we will have an assembly showing the new Guardians in a few hours." He huffed, leaning against the desk. A lot of students started to chat about whom it is and what their position is. Idiots. Just wait until the assembly.

"Hey, Amu-chan?" Miki asked. I looked at her and saw her drawing of me, looking out the window. "You like it?" She asked. I nodded and got a closer look to what I was looking at. _Ikuto!_ I started to blush and Ran and Su giggled. Yoru was also there.

"I see that you added Yoru there." I teased. She blushed too and hid her drawing pad in her satchel, puffing her cheeks. I laughed and Su giggled.

"Miki is in _love_." Ran sang, emphasizing 'love'. I had to admit, Shugo Chara love/couples are too cute. **(A/N: Also a show on Animal Planet.)** I sighed happily and returned my gaze outside. There stood….you got it, Ikuto. He was playing the violin at the entrance and he looks like he's enjoying it.

"Himamori-san?" Nikaido-sensei asked, grabbing my attention. I quickly turned away from the window and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at? Is there something interesting outside?"

"Uh, yea. There is this-"

"Look! A man is playing the violin!" Some kid yelled, staring at the window. Everybody rose from their desks and rushed over to my desk just to see Ikuto. I tried pushing them out of my personal bubble, but they just pushed in more. Okay! They are clearly invading my personal space. I glanced at Tadase, whose eyes were wide; shocked that Ikuto was playing at _their_ school. He looked up and smiled faintly at me.

_You okay?_ My stare asked. He nodded and Kiseki shook his head. Why is his tiny head bobbing back and forth?

I looked back at the window and everybody sighed.

"He's packing everything up!"

"Where is he going to go?"

"Ooh~ He is _so_ hot! I wonder how old he is so I can ask him out."

The last sentence bothered me. I have no clue. I looked out the window to see him put his violin in his case. He said something to Yoru, who wasn't visible to other kids, and took off. What a mysterious person. Very perverted, funny, caring, mysterious, handsome, weird person. I blushed towards that thought and shook it out. Then Nikaido cleared his throat.

"Okay, students please return to your seats so we can go to the assembly together. Okay? We're off." He said, opening the door. I left my stuff and walked out, heading towards the stage for the ceremony. There were a lot of chatting and screaming by kids younger than us who were jittery over the new Queen and Jack. A young woman walked up towards the stand and tapped the microphone with her index finger.

"Attention please, we are now starting the ceremony. Please calm down." She said. Suddenly the students shut their mouths and the curtains revealed me, Yaya, and Tadase. We were all standing in a straight line with our Chara's above our heads. Of course they can't see them but that doesn't matter. The crowd cheered/chanted for Tadase and me while first graders screamed for Yaya's baby act. She sure is popular for her childish personality. "King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." Cheers by girls. "Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu." Cheers by all boys, because I'm that hot….. "Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya." Cheers by first graders. Yaya did a little pose and waved towards the crowd, earning more cheers from little children. "New Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima." A petite girl walked on the stage with a small clown Chara in a polka dot uniform hovering above her. Her hair went down to her waist and she had a tiny headband on her bangs; not doing their job, pulling hair out of your face. She had no emotion as she slowly made her way onto the stage. The boys all gasped and ogled over her, cheering for her. "New Jack's Chair, Sanjo Kairi." A boy with green hair and glasses walked up to the stage with a Samurai Chara floating above her. He pushed up with his glasses and stared into the crowd. The whole crowd gasped and whispered something about him. He's not that cool. But he sure is tall. "Please welcome the new students and be respectful to them! Thank you and have a nice day." With that, the woman walked off the stage and I quickly walked towards her.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Hinamori Amu." I introduced, smiling as I stuck out my hand towards her. She just stared at my hand and sighed.

"Nothing funny happened, so why are you smiling? That's stupid." She replied flicking her hair as she swiftly walked off the stage with her giggling Chara following her.

"Gosh, what's her problem?" Ran grunted, crossing her arms.

"Don't be so bashful, Ran. She's new desu~" Su replied, ever so polite.

"Yea, don't expect her to adjust so easily. Probably some personal issues, so let's be kind in all ways." I added.

"That'll be hard," Miki mumbled, "She doesn't even smile back or shake your hand." Ran nodded in agreement and stuck her nose in the air.

"You don't have to be so proud…gosh." I whispered under my breath, walking back towards the classroom where all my classmates, and Tadase, are waiting.

* * *

**Time skip-After school**

I walked towards the Royal Garden with my Chara's following me and I opened the door, realizing that I was late.

"Oh, gomenasai. I had some stuff, so I was held back…." I said, sitting down.

"Daijobu. We were just getting started. Let's all reintroduce ourselves. King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. 8th grade." Tadase said. Kiseki hovered above him and huffed.

"I am Kiseki, the Shugo Chara king." He declared. I sweat dropped and munched on the sour lemon cake.

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya. 7th grade." Yaya cheered, throwing her fist in the air. To me, this is normal, but to them, it's not so normal. Kairi sweat dropped while Rima sipped her tea. Pepe peeked from her shoulder and gave thumbs up.

"I'm Pepe-chan! The baby of the Shugo Charas! And, DON'T. You. EVER. Steal my position. Nice to meet you dechu." She said. Bipolar much….

"Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu. 8th grade." I announced. Ran and the others flew in front of me and gave a warm smile.

"I'm Ran."

"I'm Miki."

"I'm Su desu~ Nice to meet you." They all greeted. I smiled brightly and they flew away, doing whatever Shugo Charas do.

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima. 8th grade." Rima calmly said, barely paying attention. She sipped her tea and a Clown Chara appeared.

"I'm Kusukusu!" The clown, Kusukusu, greeted, doing a few tricks; back flips, balancing on a ball, etc.

"Jack's Chair, Sanjo Kairi. 6th grade." Kairi said blankly, reading a few books. A samurai Chara came flying up and he bowed.

"Salutations to all. I am Musashi." He politely said. Too polite. Something is wrong with him. I wonder what he is reading…

* * *

**Kairi POV**

I am currently reading some information about Hinamori Amu, who has the power to cleanse X eggs. She is the reason why all our plans have failed. She is always appearing at times when we are doing our work. I am a spy for Easter. My sister works for Easter and she begged me to be a Guardian. At first, I was confused but I just played along. She saved my life too. I agreed to become a Guardian so I can gather information about her so I can take her Humpty Lock. I closed the book and set it down. After I introduced myself, Amu was staring at me….staring me down. I blushed and she made a suspicious look at the book. I quickly lifted it and the cover read, '_Information'_. She mouthed, _Oh_, and got back to her work. She is indeed different.

"Ooh~ Love is already sprouting between Amu, and Kairi~" The brunette, Yaya, cooed. I blushed and Amu scoffed.

"I barely know him. Besides, Kairi just thinks of me as his friend. So, Tadase-kun, what's our plan for today?" She asked him. Tadase straightened some papers and cleared his throat.

"There seems to have been a sudden spike of X eggs and I think we should discuss it. I don't think Hinamori-san can handle them all so I think that we should pair up partners." He answered, organizing the papers. I shook my head and plopped a fat book on the table, shaking everything. The Queen didn't seem to mind because she was still sipping her tea. With the sudden thud, everybody turned their attention to me.

"There is no need for discussing. I have found a lot of books from the past from all your recent activities and I know we should pair them up. The first match, Joker and Queen. The second match, Ace and Jack. I think the King shouldn't work at all." I explained. The king shouldn't work with anybody because I need him off of the Joker; she gives off such a wonderful vibe.

"Yaya, tea." The Queen finally spoke up, commanding the Ace to pour her tea. The Ace quickly got up and poured her some of the dark tea, heat arising from it. She sipped it and quickly spat it out. "I don't like Japanese tea. I want Cocoa." She commanded, dumping the liquid into the plants. The king flinched and Amu scoffed. "Yaya, buy me cocoa." Yaya nodded and sprinted out of the garden. She sure is the energetic one.

"Kairi, I don't think that'll be a good idea. Rima doesn't seem to be cooperating with us." She said. I shook my head and looked down at my schedule.

"I cannot change that. All the plans and schedules will be ruined." I answered, partially sorry for her.

"Tch, like she'll-"

"I'll go." The Queen interrupted. Amu's mouth dropped and it soon turned into the frown. Amu was glaring at her and crossed her arms. I was sitting next to her and I heard her mumble something.

"When did she cooperate?" She mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Hinamori-san. I have faith in you." Tadase complimented, which made Amu blush. They stared at each other and the Shugo Charas whistled. It seems the baby Shugo Chara went with her bearer to buy the Queen some tea.

"W-What? No. That's not true…" She trailed off, breaking their gaze.

"I'm sure you can do it. Because you're the person I like. Amulet Heart." He whispered, blushing too. I see that there is some relationship going on between the King and the Joker. I'll write that down. Amu seems to be having a flashback because she's just staring off into space. She then whispered a few words.

"Amulet….Heart." She then smiled and grabbed Rima's wrist. "Let's go, Rima!" And with that, she took off. The King smiled and sat down. I wonder if there will be a lot of friction between the Queen and the Joker. I guess I just have to find out during their work of hunting X eggs.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I then stormed out of the Royal Garden and soon let go of Rima's hand. I skipped towards the park when Miki stopped me.

"Amu-chan! Mitte!" Miki screamed, pointing to the small panting girl who was falling behind.

"Oh, sorry. Was I going too fast?" I asked, after she caught up to me.

"No, this is normal." She panted, leaning over on her knees.

"But you're panting." I retorted.

"Since you're so small, why don't you get someone to carry you?" Miki teased.

"Miki!" Su scolded.

"Okay, carry me." Rima demanded.

"No! Why would I?" I asked. She then rolled her eyes and took out her phone, scrolling down her contacts. "Are you calling a servant?" I blankly asked. She nodded and I confiscated her phone. "Let's forget about servants and get this over with. We have to…" I was cut off by Rima pointing to the sky.

"There's one." She informed.

"Okay, Ran!" I happily said, getting ready to cleanse them. I got my Humpty Lock out but Rima just snickered.

"How can you cleanse it? I'll take care of this. You're right. Let's get this over this." She scoffed while a bright light surrounded her. Kusukusu followed her into the light, which got brighter and then faded. Rima was in a cute dress with a ribbon on her head.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" They both said. Rima then put her left hand out in the air and six pins were floating. She grabbed one and twirled it between her fingers. She then threw it towards the X egg which was singing happily until now. It shattered. I gasped and collapsed onto the ground. She just destroyed it. What kind of Guardian is she just destroying every X egg in sight. The pin finally retrieved and she quietly said something. "Juggling Party." Was all she said. She then turned towards me and flicked her hair.

"Hey, you destroyed the egg." I scolded, getting up. She just closed her eyes and started to walk away. I caught up to her and gave back her phone, standing in front of her. "If I use Open Heart, I can cleanse it. You can't destroy and egg and just leave it there. You have to cleanse it so the egg can go back to its owner and make that dream come true." I said firmly, trying not to punch her in the face.

"How stupid, you couldn't even move. Why don't you just quit being a Guardian? That's why I go the easy way out so I can get this over with." She sneered, walking around me with Kusukusu giggling behind her.

I thought about it for a bit. Should I stop being a Guardian? It seems that Kairi holds all the information about X eggs and how they work so I don't have to work for him. He seems to know their every move. I then agreed with myself. I didn't belong with the Guardians. It was full when Nadeshiko and Kukai were here but now, it's all falling apart.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"She's right." I whispered, blinking away the tears. It stung my eyes but I pushed them back.

"Daijobu?" Miki asked.

"I should quit being the Guardian and just give it up. They have their own 'Amu' now, Rima. She can cleanse them and give them back to their rightful owner." I laughed, sarcastically. I turned around and stormed back home. I am so going to avoid that troll tomorrow.

"Amu-chan, slow down desu~" Su pleaded, struggling to keep up with me. That only made me speed up. She rested on my left shoulder with Miki on my right shoulder. At least Ran kept up with me.

I finally reached my house and I slammed the door open, ignoring the gasps of surprise from my mother.

"Amu-chan, you shouldn't…" I didn't hear the rest of my mother's lecture because I ran up the stairs towards my room. I quickly grabbed my Pajamas and stormed into the shower for a warm relieving shower. It soothes me whenever I'm troubled because Nadeshiko isn't here to sort my feelings out.

When I was done, I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. My bare skin making contact with the freezing tile floor. I then put on my under garments and my Pajamas. I ignored all the comments from Ran and the others and plopped on my bed. I shouldn't be a Guardian. I'm slacking. I'm not putting enough effort in the cleansing process. I have to work harder and try my best. I can't do that because I'm not doing my best. Rima even told me that I wasn't good enough, that I should quit, that I shouldn't be a Guardian anymore. I guess she's right.

"I shouldn't be a Guardian anymore. Rima's right. It's stupid because I'm hesitant." I grumbled. I heard a tap on my balcony but I didn't bother to open it right now. I'm tired and cranky and it is better if I didn't have any company. I heard another tap and then Su spoke up.

"Amu-chan, someone is at the door. I think you should pick it up. It may be important desu~" Su suggested. I clumsily pushed off the covers and stumbled towards my balcony. I didn't care who it was so I just opened it and walked back to my bed. He walked in and closed it slowly.

"Did you enjoy my concert?" A husky deep voice asked. Of course it was Ikuto. Who else would climb to my balcony and enter there? Only normal people would knock and come through the front door. You see, Ikuto isn't normal. He is a cat. A fluffy blue kitty.

"I guess. But if I snap at you, it's not your fault. I'm just in a bad mood." I replied, covering my face with the blanket. He yanked it off and his face was a few centimeters from mine. I didn't blush because I wasn't in the mood to show my love for him. I just stared into his indigo eyes and he just stared into my honey golden eyes.

"Why are you in a bad mood? Something's bothering you. Care to tell me?" He asked, backing away. He then sat next to me and I sat up. He sure reminds me of Nadeshiko except he has blue hair and she has purple hair. She is a girl and he is a guy. Big difference. I sighed heavily and ran my hand in my wet pink hair.

"The new Queen in the Guardians is such a pain in the butt and we were doing an X egg hunting mission thing. She saw and X egg and destroyed it with a simple pin. I was petrified. I couldn't move because a Guardians' job is to protect the hearts of innocent people, not destroy them. Anyways, she said that I am stupid for just sitting there and she suggested for me to quit the Guardians. And I'm starting to agree with her." I explained. He then nodded and sighed. He sure is a good listener.

"Okay, so I see that you are depressed from her saying that and you want to quit the team right?" He asked, I nodded. "Then why don't you just tell Tadase yourself? He always believes you." He suggested.

"But the point is, Rima is pushing me out of the Guardians. She doesn't want me in there." I explained. He ran his hand in his blue locks and then collapsed on my bed. I didn't give him permission.

"I don't know what else to say. But just warning you watch out. The new Jack…he is mysterious." He replied. I nodded and he walked towards the balcony.

"Thanks." I said to him. He just smirked at me and leapt out of my house. Gosh, what a stray cat he is. Ran turned off the lights and I lay back down, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was off into dreamland.

* * *

_**~Dreamland~**_

_I was happily skipping home and I heard a deep, soft voice call my name. I turned my attention towards Ikuto, perched on a tree. I don't think we have Charas because Ran and the others and Yoru weren't with us. _

"_Yo, Amu." He said, leaping off the branch and landing gracefully on the sidewalk. I smiled._

"_Hi, Ikuto…" I replied. After that, we were just standing there in an awkward silence until we both spoke at the same time._

"_Okay," we both said. We then tried telling ourselves that 'you first.' But that didn't work out because we said it at the same time._

"_You first." I demanded._

"_Okay then, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I don't have anything planned out, so do you want to go somewhere?" He asked me. I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Sure. Tomorrow is…Friday, right?" I clarified. _

"_Yep." He answered. After that, it returned back to its quiet estate. It was uncomfortable. _

"_Okay, I better get going…" I said, walking off. I felt him grab my wrist and pull me into a hug._

"_I'll see you soon, Strawberry." He whispered into my ear. He then kissed me on the lips. I quickly pulled back and blushed. I was about to yell at him, but he already took off._

* * *

_**~End of Dreamland~**_

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I pulled off the covers and swung my feet off of the bed. It _was_ indeed Friday and I blushed to my thought. _A __dream__ is a __wish_ _your __heart __makes._ Does that mean my heart want Ikuto to ask me out? This is too confusing. And I also have to avoid that tiny little clown troll all day because it'll just cause problems if we're stuck with each other. I sighed and grabbed my uniform to take a shower.

When I was done with the shower, I found my dad and my sister jumping up and down, squealing.

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask my mother who was calmly reading the magazine. She set down her coffee and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Your father got a promotion!" She answered, sipping her coffee and reading again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"I got a promotion. I got a promotion! Guess what my little sparrow?" He asked me.

"What." I blankly said, ignoring him.

"My payment moved up to 1000 dollars a week, my little sparrow!" He cheered, running over Ami. Ami jumped on him and she demanded a piggy back ride, which my father gladly accepted. I rolled my eyes and Ran and the others came flying towards me.

"That's great news!" Su exclaimed.

"Yea yea. I'm going to school now! Bye!" I yelled, slamming the door shut. I was walking up the hill towards Seiyo Academy with my eyes glued to the ground. I didn't want to go to the morning meetings. I didn't want to meet that devilish troll with her cute innocent outside and her evil ugly inside. She was creepy. Well, I bet she has some kind of back story but why does she have to act all rude around others? I groaned and walked faster. I didn't want to see her face. I want to blame it all on her for that loss but I can't because Tadase will just assume that I don't want any 'new comers'. That's why I'm quitting the Guardians.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Someone asked me. I looked up and saw Ikuto perched on the tree, like my dream. I suddenly got nervous and jittery to talk to him.

"I-I'm fine…" I muttered. He sighed and ran his fingers in his silky blue locks.

"You're lying. Whenever you s-stutter," He mocked, "there's always something wrong. Spill it."

"Fine. I'm just worried again…" I managed to say loud enough.

"Still scared of facing her?" He asked, bluntly.

"Yep. She'll act all sweet and innocent when she's a devil at the heart." I snapped.

"You'll be fine." He comforted, grabbing my shoulders. I smiled and shook him off.

"Thanks…again. Ran, Miki, Su, we're going!" I yelled to them. They rushed away from Yoru and came to my shoulders. "Bye, Ikuto."

"See ya later." He responded, leaping off with Yoru following him. I smiled inwardly and I was in school grounds. I made my way towards the Royal Garden and saw the whole team.

"Kon'nichiwa!" I greeted happily.

"I see you're acting so much better today." Tadase said, smiling at me. It didn't trigger any electric because I've mastered my blushing and stuttering….at least to him. I don't know about Ikuto. Now I need Nadeshiko.

"Thank you! Our hunting didn't go so good…" I pouted.

"What do you mean, Hinamori-san?" He asked.

"Well, Rima and I were walking to the park and she….destroyed it! I was mad but she took off." I happily reported, right in front of that troll.

"Did not. You were too slow and I was waiting for like an hour. You take too long." She protested.

"It's okay, at least we…" I was interrupted by Kairi.

"You ruined the plan. Now the bearer won't be able to fulfill his or her dream. Don't look at that like it's a good thing. It's terrible." He snapped. Well then.

"But, I didn't…"

"She destroyed that egg and she claims to be a Guardian." Rima interrupted.

"You little brat! Why do you act so innocent when you snap at everybody just to benefit yourself? You push me around like I'm nothing. Like I'm an animal! I am a human _being! _If you were smart enough to know that!" I yelled.

"Are you…?" She muttered. That only made me madder.

"Excuse me?" I patiently asked.

"You are excused." She answered with no emotion as usual.

"You…" I muttered, thinking of a comeback. Yes. So I can make her steaming hot and outburst in front of everyone to see how beastly she actually is.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase said firmly. He was glaring at me and I sank back into my chair. The Charas were too busy to notice this. I don't blame them. They have great friends that are still here while my friends left me. My closest friends. "Don't blame the new incomers."

"Gomenasai." I murmured.

"Now, LET'S START THIS MEETING!" Yaya screamed. She's been too quiet so I don't blame her for screaming like that. I didn't cringe because this was normal. I live with a little sister that's spoiled and she sings way off tune with Hoshina Utau. By now, I'm far used to it.

"Okay then." I agreed.

"Okay, I have a new plan," Kairi announced, "I've been told that there will be another X egg in the school property. I made a map and decided that….Joker will chase it around the school in her Amulet Heart transformation. Queen will wait on the roof while she's Clown Drop. King and I are going to observe from a distance to see that you are all cooperating with each other. Understood?" He informed. I nodded while Yaya pouted.

"What about me, Kairi-tan?" Yaya complained.

"Oh, Ace will….Help Joker and Queen to trap it. You can't Chara Nari, can you?" He said. Yaya smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! Only Rima-tan and Amu-chi can transform…at the moment." She giggled. I saw Kairi blush and I smirked. New couple! I am currently trying to match that singer with Kukai. Utai or Kutau. Which one? I like Kutau. It has a nice ring to it. Then there's Yaya and Kairi. Kaiya or Yairi. Which one do you think is better? I like Yairi. It also has another nice ring to it.

"Okay, so it's settled. Mashiro-san and Hinamori-san will work together after school to cleanse the X egg." Tadase recapped. Okay, this will be hard. A little troll working with an awesome pretty person like me. Just kidding. Well, I got the second part right… "Meeting dismissed." Tadase declared. I rushed out of the Royal Garden to get some fresh air; I don't want to share oxygen with that brat. Ugh.

"Amu-chan! Mate!" Ran screamed. I rolled my eyes and turned around with my hands on my hips.

"Yes?" I asked with attitude.

"Why did you storm out? Aren't you going to tell them the truth about Rima?" Miki asked. I shook my head.

"Why not desu~?" Su asked. I just shook my head and continued to walk towards the school.

"They won't believe me." I muttered. School was going to be long because I found out that the little dream crusher is in my class. _Oh great_. I thought, face palming myself.

* * *

**Time skip-After school**

Turns out, Kairi was right. There was an X egg in the art room, oozing out purple goo onto art projects. It turned the projects into blob and it kept on doing that until I stopped it.

"Oi!" I called out. It's X mark faced me and it snickered. Yes, snickered. They chant these, 'impossible impossible'. It was terrifying and quite cute at the same time. "Watcha doing?" I asked, buying myself some time. It was 'explaining' and that's my time to Chara Nari. I did my little, 'my heart: unlock!' thing and soon, the pink light surrounded me. After it faded away, I was wearing a bikini type of thing but the bottom was just a skirt. I had pink leg warmers and pink tennis shoes. My hair was up in a side pony tail and I was wearing a visor. I long piece of fabric hung off my neck and I had pom poms on my hand.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" We both said. I charged at the X egg but it swiftly dodged it while I crashed into the goo. Ugh, EW. I quickly got up and shook it off, lunging at it once again. This time, it escaped out the door, just as planned. I sprinted out and chased it for a good few minutes. Thanks to Ran's athletic abilities, I don't get that tired. I finally got it to go up the stairs that leads towards the roof and I was about the charge out but I realized that I was panting heavily.

"Okay, let's take a quick break. Rima will take care of the rest." I said, huffing in between every three words or so. I then struggled to climb the stairs but I managed. The egg shell was shattered and the pins retrieved back to the baka. Idiot. "I told you not to destroy the egg." I panted, sweating all over.

"I don't want to." She fought back. I sighed and rubbed the sweat away.

"If I cleanse it, it won't break. It'll return back to its owner, clean." I explained. She popped out of her transformation and I realized that Yaya wasn't here. "Where's Yaya?" I ask her. She doesn't answer.

"I don't want to sweat. Why do you work so hard for just one tiny egg? It won't make a difference." She replied, walking away. I clenched my hands into fists so hard that my knuckles turned white. I then let out a heavy sigh and I leaned on the edge. **(A/N: You know how it has a little fence so no one will fall off? Yea. That thing.)**

"Good job, Ran." I said, undoing the transformation. She popped out of me and panted.

"You too, Amu-chan." She said. Miki and Su finally came after us and they both rested on my sweaty shoulders.

"Where were you?" I ask them.

"We….were…..trying…..to…catch…..up…to….you." They huffed. I was about to answer them but I was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Hinamori-san, where's Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked, rushing over to me. I smiled weakly and stood up.

"She left. And where's Yaya?" I asked. Just on cue, Yaya came out of the door with a lollipop in her mouth. She was sweating but didn't seem to mind. That lollipop sure is doing a good job on keeping her content.

"Yahoo, Amu-chi! Oh, sorry. Yaya was out with my friends to the Candy Shop! They have good sweets there. You should try it." She cheered with Pepe agreeing with her.

"So, did you cleanse the X egg?" Tadase asked me. I shook his head."Why not?" He asked me. Oh I don't know, because I didn't feel like it. ASK RIMA, YOU BAKA!

"I'm…" I trailed off and then the door opened again, revealing Kairi. He wasn't sweating but his face was shiny. Probably from the oil. He huffed and bent on his knees. Once his breathing was back to normal he stood up straight and glared at me.

"Joker, you didn't cleanse the egg." He said. Wow, that's all you say? You _sure_ are worried about me. -.-

"I know I didn't but-"

"You didn't follow my plan. Now where is the Queen so I can ask her instead. It seems that she understands the concept of _listening_." He snapped, flipping through some pages, probably maps.

"I'm. SORRY!" I yelled.

"Amu-chan, settle down." Su confronted but I just walked away farther from her.

"You know what? _She_ was right. I _should_ quit the Guardians if I can't keep up with the X eggs. I don't know why but it seems that you like Mashiro-san better. If you wanted me to leave, then why didn't you say so? If I'm that bad, why didn't you tell me?" I asked them. They just stood there, stunned. I felt a sting in my eyes and I tried blinking them away but I epically failed. Tears came streaming down my face so I covered my eyes with my palms.

"Hinamori-san, you can't leave. We need you. I need you." Tadase said with the fake smile and a fake everything. Fake kindness, fake smile, fake generosity, and a fake, STUPID, face.

"You liar. No one needs me and I don't care. I'm quitting because this 'team' is complete, WITHOUT ME! Good bye." I screamed. I charged off of the roof and ran as fast as I can towards my safe house. _Shut up, Tadase. No one likes you and I'm one of those people. You act all nice and princely when you assume that I'm the one that broke the Guardians. Blame that witch. She's that stupid girl who tore us apart. No more promises. You said that you had faith in me and yet you didn't believe me. I'm sorry but I can't accept any promises from you ever again. _I thought. My train of thought was broken by my Chara's shouting out to me.

"Amu-chan! Mate!" I heard Miki and Su scream. I stopped and waited for my slow Chara's to catch up. At least Ran caught up pretty quickly.

"What." I demanded, not ask. I wasn't in the mood for their comforting. I need someone to lean on. Someone who understands my condition. I need Ikuto.

* * *

**Tadase POV**

Oh great. She hates me now. She'll find out about my promise with Saaya. I'm sorry Amu but this if for your own safety...I think. Or is it just to amuse me?

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was about to leave the Royal Garden when Yamabuki-san called my name._

"_Tadase-sama!" She squealed. I cringed and forced on my famous smile. _

"_Yes, Yamabuki-san?" I politely asked._

"_Will you do me a favor? I'm desperate." She begged. Should I? Well, it's my job to make sure all students are satisfied, so I agreed._

"_Sure, what is it?" I asked._

"_Will you break Hinamori's heart?" She asked. I froze. Why would she want me to break her heart?_

"_Why?" I said, trying to keep my firm tone from escaping._

"_Well, she was being mean to me. I need you to make her fall for you and then break her heart. You have to cheat on her, beat her up, and flirt with other girls in front of her. If you do not, I'll personally kill her family. Please? I really need you to do this. If you decline, I'll yell that you aren't satisfying my needs. I need you to do this so I can have you all to myself." She pleaded. _

"_I don't think so, I need to make sure Hinamori-san has her needs satisfied too." I said._

"_But Tadase-sama!" She complained. I ignored her screams until she said something that caught me. "I'll get that blue-haired violinist to win her heart over. Once she falls off the popularity ladder, the bet it over. Okay?" She taunted. I sighed and thought about it. Gomenasai, Hinamori-san, but this is for your own safety. _

"_I'll do it." I answer quietly. With that, she bounced away. Gomenasai._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I sighed as I turned to Kairi.

"I'll go get her." I mumbled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Tadase. Amu-chi is really mad and I think she needs some space." Yaya informed. I stared at her, searching her eyes for at least something.

"Fine. But I'll text her later." I answer her, walking away. I hear light footsteps following me and I sighed. I just can't get my fans off my tail. I'm just that popular. Okay, you may think that my façade is all princely and kind but when you really get to know me, I'm cruel and I like to see people suffer. And that 'sorry' in my thoughts towards Amu? Oh, pfft. That was a lie. I'm prepared to make her suffer. She always blushes when I smile at her and I act that I like her. I despise her but I need her to be on my side as always. Girls will be jealous and some will often beat her up. That's what I like. I like to see her suffer the pain I give her. It's entertaining.

Now, the text I'm about to send it such a lie, so be prepared.

_Dear Hinamori-san,_

_ Please don't leave the team. We all need you to cleanse the eggs and help the children keep their dreams together. I also never got to tell you but I really love you. I need you by my side and I need you just to get through the day. You're my sunshine, my light, my happiness. I'm sorry that I said that I liked Amulet Heart but I realized that I love you and only you. Please don't leave. I really am going to miss you. Seeing you just in class isn't enough time. I need you to be with me at all times. Please. I love you and I'll miss you. Give me one chance to prove all this. Thank you._

_-Tadase_

…

_Dear Tadase,_

_ I'm not stupid, Tadase. You want to see a joke, just look in the mirror. I'm sorry that I'm acting snappy but I'm just not the right person to cleanse eggs. Just go let Mashiro-san cleanse them all. I will give you another chance but not right now. Thanks but sorry._

_-Hinamori Amu_

Oh. My. Gosh. She just declined my message. No one declines. I even said, 'I love you' and all girls would faint and cling onto me. Amu certainly is different. Well, I _have_ to keep up my princely façade in order to 'protect' her. Tsk, I don't even know why I'm doing this. Oh wait, yes I do. I do this because I 'have to meet the needs of students'. Tsukasa and my whole family don't even know that I'm a devil at heart. Just a few people….Ikuto-niisan does though. I smirked and texted her again. I decided that I'll be a troll to her. It's funny how she's all mad and upset. But, I can't laugh because it'll ruin my princely personality.

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way of me. Listen, I will get you to fall in love with me. I WILL NOT be declined. Understand?_

_-Tadase_

…

_You can try. Good luck with that, you idiot. I will give you a chance…..when pigs fly. Tsk. It's common sense, why don't you just go out with Saaya if you're that desperate?  
-HA_

…

_Oh, you're right. I'll use her to lure you into my trap. Meet me at the park tomorrow at five. Got it? If you don't, you're out of the Guardians._

_-T_

…

_Didn't I tell you that I quit the Guardians just a few minutes ago? You really need to catch onto things._

_-H_

…

_Don't talk to the King like that! You peasants will kiss my feet! _

_-Kiseki_

Okay, that was Kiseki, he stole my phone and texted some mean- I mean, _funny_ stuff towards that little idiotic pinkette.

_You're the idiot, Kiseki. Thinking that you rule everything. Ruling the world? That's for babies. You need to grow up, understand? Give up your dream and crawl to that little egg kingdom you have there, lying on your side table. Go now, Kiseki. I don't want to see your (cute-Miki) face again. Go die in your egg while you still have the chance. What's a king without a kingdom? Go find another group of Chara's to boss around. We. Quit. _

_-R M (20% for this) S and A_

…

_You little- princess. I'll see you tomorrow! Je ne!_

_-T_

Glad that was over. Did she just say my dream is useless? How can she? Who wants to be an athletic artist who cooks? I've eavesdrop before, hearing that she found a yellow egg and I'm guessing that her next talent is singing or something. Popularity? No, she's been there and is still there. At least not tomorrow. You'll be off my 'Kind' list and onto my 'Kill' list. I _will_ make you fall in love with me so I can break. Your. Heart.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

As usual, I lie on the ground and just stare into the clear blue sky. It was really nice today but I didn't feel like going anywhere. I was about to drift off into sleep until I noticed my phone beep. Utau.

_Hey, Ikuto! I just finished my new song. It's coming out in a few days and we'll be sending that Kairi kid to deliver them out into the school. The children will listen to it and then their hearts will be empty. Yep. It has that magical power to do that. See you!_

_-Utau_

…

_Hey Utau. That's awesome. Do you know Hinamori Amu kid?_

…

…_.yes….why?  
-U_

…

_I am slightly interested in her. She's different and obviously going through tough times. Are you going to give her the CD?_

_-I_

…

_No, this new kid that works for Easter, I think her name is Lulu, and she has this magical necklace that turns an egg into a delusional one. They can Chara Nari with it and they can lure out the Embryo. If you obtain the Embryo, what would you wish for?_

_-U_

…

_I would wish for….freedom. Freedom from Easter. I would be free along with you and Souko. I'll set you guys free. Just thank me at the end._

_-I_

…

_Fine! I will! Thanks Ikuto. Where are you now?_

_-U_

Just then, I got up and started walking around with my phone in hand. That's when I bumped into someone. We both said sorry at the same time and we both looked up. I stared into violet eyes and violet eyes stared into blue eyes.

"Utau/Ikuto?" We both asked at the same time.

"Yea." We both said. She started laughing like crazy while I kept it in and just smiled at her.

"What were you doing?" I ask her. She snorts a bit, which causes me to chuckle lightly, and then wipes a tear away from her eye.

"I was just window shopping. You?"

"Aah, nothing much. Just lying there on the grass, thinking about events that had recently happened." I answered. She nodded slowly and jumped on me. "What are you doing?" I ask her, prying her off. She pouts and then smiles.

"I'm so happy I get to see you again! It's been a while ever since the day I started singing." She squealed. I snickered and ruffled her hair, messing up her pig tails. "Ikuto~~~" She happily screams.

"You're funny Utau. Well, I'm going home. See you later." I said, walking away. After that, she didn't bother to scream my name of follow me. She finally became independent. I decided to sit on a tree, overseeing the whole polluted city. It's somewhat beautiful when the sky is clear and the streets are quiet (which never occurs) and then that's when I saw something that caught my eye.

It was Amu, sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, her thumbs jabbing her phone like crazy.

She made weird faces and sometimes screamed in anger: "You brat!" "You think?!" "Meet you here?! Why would I want to see your face?" "You idiotic prince!" "Huh, you expect _me_ to like _you_?!" That last one gained attention from my ear. Who was she talking to? I needed to know. Amu is mine and no one else's. I leapt from the tree and walked right in front of her. She didn't notice, she was still typing furiously and so fast that her nails made clicking noises against her screen. It was an iPhone. I'd say like the 5s or something.

I coughed, still no answer. I whispered her name, no answer. I poked her, no answer. I took her phone, answer. She looked up at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give it." She demanded, putting out her hand. I shook my head and started to read the whole conversation. I was amused. So, Tadase still has his evil self inside of him. I didn't expect that. Well, he _can_ be like that every two years or something. It was normal for him to get what he wants and if he doesn't, then he'll throw a fit and threaten you. I guess that's what happened to Amu. Something must've happened between them. She probably quit because of "That troll!" Amu is amusing at times when she blushes or even tries to come up with comebacks.

"So, you're standing your ground?" I ask her. She nods proudly and snatches her phone away.

"I won't get pushed around by that doll!" She scoffed. I smirked and walked up to her.

"Aww~ my little Strawberry is going against _the_ Kiddy King!" I teased. She blushed furiously and turned around. Her waist length hair, flying around like crazy in the harsh, freezing wind. I decided that it was time to mess around with my tough little Strawberry. I squeezed her side and she screeched.

"What the heck was that for?" She screamed, soothing the 'red marks' away. "That tickles!" She squealed. I pinched her over and over on her sides and she just flinched and started to shoo/slap them away. "That" *laughs* "tickles!" *laughs* She laughed out loud.

"You're not getting away so easily." I taunted, smirking at her. She yelled and started to run away. I let her get away easily because I would've caught up to her quickly. She was a young woman that was acting like a 4 year old. That's okay because everyone still has to have their childish self at some point. The fall breeze numbed my cheeks and I hugged Amu from behind and picked her up. Let's say that she's about 100 pounds…light. She then screeched/laughed and struggled. She was making it so hard to carry her so we fell on the grass.

We both laughed and clenched our stomachs because it was hard to breathe. I was chasing her for about twenty minutes and we just laid there for about thirty. That's when I heard light snoring. I smiled and shook Amu a bit. She moaned something adorable.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"No, Amu. You have to get back to your house. It's late." I whisper into her ear. Her head then shot up and blushed to our position. I was hugging Amu and her face was in the crook of my neck. She quickly got up and flattened her skirt and uniform.

"Where's my Chara's?" She said.

"I think they're in your house. Probably worried where you are." I answered her.

"Oh. Thanks, Ikuto. I was just looking for you because I needed someone who understands me. Thanks, bye." She thanked and left. _So that's what she thinks of me, a comforter. A shoulder to lean on, someone to help her out. Doesn't she feel anything more? Less? Anything? _I sighed and got up. I stared at her figure, shrinking in the distance. I love the way she just smiles through the pain and how the sparkle gets brighter in her eyes. It's so cute.

I smiled and turned around back to my house.

When I got there, I saw the Easter director, known as Kazuomi Hoshina, talking to my mother, Souko. I really prefer Aruto **(A/N: sounds like Amuto!) **to be my father instead of that old man right there. I sighed and approach them.

"Aah, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I have a task for you that your mother and I have discussed," He says with a sly smile, "You will destroy Amu Hinamori's Charas."

"Huh?" I blankly ask, not paying attention to anything he just said.

"I said that you will shatter Amu's Charas. Just you wait until she trusts you enough, and then strike. Is that right, Souko?" He asks my mother, who looks scared. She nods her head a bit and walks into the house. I was about to follow her when that thing stopped me.

"What." I snap.

"Do you know _when_ you're going to exactly kill her chara's?" He asks me. I just stare in his eyes, shooting daggers at him. He just snickers and rubs my back. "Oh, Ikuto. You never change. You'll do that when she's broken so she'll stop cleansing those X eggs. We _need_ to find the Embryo and I don't want anything slowing us down."

"Exactly how will you make me do that?" I ask him. He just smirks at me and laughs.

"Oh, I'll make you do it. Utau, Souko, everyone that you care about will be taken away from you." He threatens. I was taken back from his words and I glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, annoyed.

"I would. Now, obey me or you'll suffer the consequences." He instructed. I snarled at him and stormed into my room.

What a stupid old man. Threatening to hurt the people I love. Even Amu. She'll be terrified and disgusted by me when I destroy them. I sighed angrily and plopped onto my bed, staring at the plain ceiling. I rethought what just happened and it happened so fast. I can't believe I have to destroy Amu's Chara's. I'm sorry Amu, but I must obey him so I can protect you because I love you.

* * *

**Amu POV**

When I got home, I sat on my comfy bed and smiled. Ikuto's always there for me when I need him, he's like Nadeshiko and Kukai combined. He helps me clear my mind by running around a lot and he just helps me. Ikuto…. He's a unique, perverted, mysterious boy who cares about me. I wonder what Tadase will tell me tomorrow. Oh well.

I got up and took a shower. After that, I put on my pink pajamas and plopped on my bed.

"Nigh, Ran, Miki, Su." I say. I waited for them to answer, but instead, I hear light snoring. _They must be sleeping_. I thought. Soon, my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

**Time skip- After school, place where Tadase meets her.**

* * *

I sat on the park bench, taking in the beauty. I never noticed how beautiful this place was. The sakura trees' leaves started to fall and the petals danced with the wind, drifting off. The lake was glistening in the setting sun and the fountains' lily pads had blossoms on them. The pink petals surrounded the whole park and it was absolutely stunning.

"So, can we talk?" I heard someone say. I look behind me and saw that girly guy, Tadase.

"Yea. Spit it out." I spat. He just sat next to me, not too far but not too close.

"I _will_ get what I want, Hinamori-san. I _am_ the king and you shall obey my commands," He starts, "You have to go out with me."

"What?!" I practically screamed, jumping up.

"A deal, to be precise. You have to go out with me to save your family. If you decline, I will hurt those you love. I will kill them, beat them up, and turn them into monsters by feeding them lies." He explained.

"No! I will _not_ go out with you! You're a horrible monster that's spoiled and acts like a girl!" I yell. He just shakes his head and holds my wrist, tight.

"You don't understand, Amu. I will literally _kill_ those who are blocking my way. I will get you no-"

I cut him off with a slap on his cheek. He holds the red mark on his cheek and looked at me. I took this chance to run. Run to a place safe. Safe from _him_. I ran away and started to turn into streets that were unknown to me. I looked back and saw him, inches away. He reaches to grab my wrist but I pull it away. I was running in random directions, never looking back. I finally decided to take a break from running.

That's when everything went black.

…

* * *

**Me: So that's it! I'll try to edit/update sooner! I hope you all love it! Mkay! BAI!**

**Amu: You forgot to say 'R&R!' -.-**

**Me: *sweat drops* R&R! **


End file.
